mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheSilenceOfNoOne
Hi TheSilenceOfNoOne -- we are excited to have McLeodGaming Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco skin, you can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to . For the Monobook skin (Wikipedia skin), you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to . * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. There's also a weekly chat in the channel every Sunday to ask or answer questions or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo, RuneScape, and others) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. I've also included a template below to show when the next chat will be. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richard 21:37, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Um, you have the D: face wrong. Were you trying to make a happy face? If so, it goes like this: :D Also, can I has information on if I'm gonna become a admin here or not? MamaWeegee 04:06, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :::It's not supposed to be happy. And it's not up to me, you need to ask around for supports.~ TheSilenceOfNoOne 10:39, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Template * Many of your character pages wary and it might help if you had a template so that all pages are similar. Airblade86 (Talk) 23:47, 27 September 2008 (UTC) SSF2 You (or any admin here) might wanna check out some of the recent changes to the SSF2 page. It seems that people put stuff in there that should not be in there. Friedbeef1 Ho ho ho! 21:30, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :Also, may I propose some projects in order to make the character pages look consistent (such as Smashwiki)? Friedbeef1 Ho ho ho! 21:36, 13 December 2008 (UTC) lolwut? "DO NOT look below if you want the content of SSF2 spoiled!" says that if you want to see spoilers, don't look down. That doesn't make sense. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 16:36, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :: oh, lol! ''--'' [[User:TheSilenceOfNoOne|'The'SilenceOfNoOne]] OK! 16:38, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Check your E-mail I left you an e-mail that I got from wikia about the mass spamming. Please check it out and I have told them that I sent it to you and Pikamander2. Posted by BeauWorth 23:19, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :The problem isn't bad enough to go that far in my opinion. ''--'' [[User:TheSilenceOfNoOne|'''TheSilenceOfNoOne''']] OK! 01:18, 27 January 2009 (UTC)